


[Podfic] I Made Out With That Asshole

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, F/F, Love/Hate, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vomiting, hatesmooches, threats towards Satsuki's eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: In which Ryuko attends a community college and, during a frat party, meets Satsuki who attends a much more esteemed college and contends in the most intense staring contest ever held. That is, before (and while) getting drunk and making out with her on the curb of a street like a pair of idiots.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] I Made Out With That Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Made Out With That Asshole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148525) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-i-made-out-with-that-asshole/01.%20I%20Made%20Out%20With%20That%20Asshole.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-i-made-out-with-that-asshole/01.%20I%20Made%20Out%20With%20That%20Asshole.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:20:00  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.-i-made-out-with-that-asshole/01.%20I%20Made%20Out%20With%20That%20Asshole.m4b)  
  
| 14 MB | 0:20:00


End file.
